Creatures of Habit
by DragonisNight
Summary: Creaturefic MPREG KymanSome Bunny,Creek,etc.Sub!Kyle.The South Park kids are in high school..and Creatures? Cartman is a werewolf and is looking for his mate. Kyle is hiding something big from his friends. Bebe will have Cartman at any cost. Will Kyle be hurt? Will he confess? Or are they doomed to forever be creatures of habit. It isn't always easy getting your happily ever after.
1. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

South Park Pairings: Kyman Bunny Creek Stendy Clyde/Rebecca One sided Bebe/Cartman Rating:M for violence,language, and possible lemons.  
Possible Mpreg

Creatures:  
Kyle: Siren/Werewolf Cartman: Werewolf Kenny: Dark Angel Butters: Light Angel Craig: Vampire Tweek: Neko Wendy: Light Elf Stan: Dark Elf Clyde: Incubus Bebe: Sucubus Rebecca: Nymph

*******Creatures of habit*******

Hi, My name is Cartman. I live in a small town in Colorado. The people in South Park are very different. Every person here is a creature. I myself am a werewolf. I swear to god if someone says a word about twilight I'll bite their fucking head off!

Sorry if I seem a bit pissy. Werewolves are creatures with life mates and mine finally came into their inheritence. The only problem is that they are hiding from me. I can only occasionally get a wiff of him when I walk around town.

Tomorrow is the first day of senior year in highschool. I'm hoping that they will reveal themselves before the years end.

My best friend, Kenny, is unmated like me and is a Dark Angel. Dark Angels are odd creatures. They are made immortal so that when they find their mate, they can protect them at all costs for the rest of their lives. Poor guy dies every day and isn't even mated. It's sad really.

Another friend of mine is Stan. Stan is a mated Dark Elf,the lucky bastard. I'm not jelous of his mate, just the fact that he found his at the age of 8. His mate, Wendy, is a Light Elf and the two are madly in love. It's kinda gross at times with all their mushy crap. I may be bi, but I can only take so much.

Lastly is my friend...enemy...Honestly...I have no idea what Kyle is to me. Let's just say frienemy and move on with it.

Anyway, Kyle is as far as we know, a siren like his jew mother. We found out about his little singing talent at the eighth grade talent show. Ever since then he has been the main form of entertainment for most dances and parties since he learned to play guitar. He hasn't really used his powers unless it was neccesary, but I know the greedy little jew would eventually.

That's basically my social life in a nutshell. Now if you'd excuse me, there's a full moon out and I need to take a run.

******* Next Day *******

The school was practically buzzing. Friends were reuniting and speaking about their summer vacations. Cartman stomped through the halls, trying to find his group of friends. He found them running over to meet Craig and Tweek who was half hidden behind him. Cartman approached the group.

"Aww, Tweek, you look adorable!" Kenny gushed at the boy who had a cat tail and ears.

"When did this happen?" Stan was the first to have asked. Craig smiled and hugged the shaking Tweek tighter to his side.

"This summer. He finally came into his neko inheritance after I had waited a year for him. He's just as high strung as ever, but now all I have to dk to calm him now is this." Craig began to pet and rub Tweeks head and ears. The blonde visibly sagged and a goofy grin plastered his face. Kyle smiled at the two.

"Well I'm very happy for you two. You make a cute couple."

Cartman gave a anamalistic bark and Tweeks eyes snapped open and his body tensed. He was out of sight in seconds. Cartman's smirk made Kyle livid. Craig was about to run after his neko, but Kyle stopped him.

"Let me go. I'll calm him better than anyone." Craig nodded and let Kyle run after his mate. That's what siren's songs were for after all. The moment Kyle was out of sight, all eyes turned to Cartman.

"The hell were you scaring my mate for?!"

"I'm a dog, he's a cat." Kenny decided to break in.

"Usually you can control yourself and not act like such an ass." Stan nodded in agreement.

"It's a full moon you dumbasses. I'm not in my right mind."

An "Oh" rang out from all the occupants of the group. It was a known fact that werewolves were not to be enraged during a full moon. Unlike the others, Cartman had some form of self control on these days and not nearly as homicidal as the rest.

Five minutes later Tweek was led back down the hall where he had disappeared towards them. He and Kyle were giggling about something as they finally rejoined the group. Craig quickly swept Tweek back into his arms and ran his fingers through the blonde's spiked hair.

"What's got you laughing kitten?"Tweek smiled widely and shook his head.

"Nu uh, I can't tell you. It's a secret." Little giggles burst from him as he winked at Kyle who gave his own amused smile in return.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school halls. Craig began to drag Tweek to their next class. The neko waved good-bye happily at Kyle as he disappeared around a corner. Stan looked at him questioningly as they walked to their first class.

"What was all that about?" Kyle shrugged.

"That's submissives for you, the wierdest creatures ever to live!" Cartman snickered from the back of the group. Kyle faultered slightly at the setiment, unbeknowst to the others. The redhead quickly changed the subject.

"Let's raceon three. One...Two... Three! Kenny that's not fair! No wings!"

The grouo barreled down the halls like the little kids they still seemed to be deep down. Kenny had gotten a head with a burst of his wings, but the others were gaining now that there wasn't enogh room for him to flap. Cartman was a sure win. Wolves were the fastest of the creatures other than vampires. That's why he had to take a double take when an orange blur rushed past and a bit of a ways in front of him. They screeched to a hault at the entrance of their classroom. The orange blur turned out to be Kyle. Stan laughed in between pants and slapped his back.

"Nice one...Kyle...When'd...you get...so fast?" Kyle smiled and shrugged, his own lungs heaving in attempts to catch his breath. Kenny playfully shoved Cartman.

"Looks like the Big Bad Wolf finally has some competition." Cartman growled and shoved Kenny towards the floor. The blonde twisted around and caught himself upright with ease and grace that only an angel could possess. Said blonde stuck his tongue out at the large boy and skipped to his desk. Cartman crossed his arms and followed,grumbling the whole way about something to do with bird-brained wing jockeys. Stan chuckled at the imature ramblings and patted Kyle's shoulder again.

"Come on dude, before the teach skins us."  
Kyle nodded and ran through the door after his Super Best Friend.


	2. The Side Effects Could Kill

a/n- Awww! I love you all soooo much. Only a few hours after I posted this, and it had 17 views! Keep the comments coming and check my page out. In the next week I will be posting the first chapter of my other kyman story "Valentines Don't Lie" I'll give you a one line sneak peak in the next chapter if I get another 2 reviews... Anywhore.. On with the show!

*******Chapter 2*******

Ignore it. Don't give him the satisfaction. Stay Calm. Ignore it...

That was the mantra running through Kyle's mind in his fourth period US History class. Fortunately, lunch was in about ten minutes away. Unfortunately, Cartman was determined to make those ten minutes as miserable as possible. The larger boy was currently pelting the back of the ginger's head with wads of paper. A pile was now steadily growing at his feet.

Kyle clenched his fist and grated his teeth as he watched the clock hands slowly tick of the seconds til he was free. Cartman soon ran out of paper and oppted to tap his pen against his desk instead. The red head in front of him's knuckles turned white as his fists tightened to a painful degree. The pen drumming was even worse and wore on his already terribly frayed nerves.

The moment the bell rang, Kyle slammed up from his desk and angrily stomped out of the classroom, completely ignoring the shrieks of his teacher demanding for him to pick up all the paper around his desk. Tor the first time in his life, he honestly didn't care if he got in trouble. He needed to get out of that room or else it would end very badly.

The red head ran into the bathroom as fast as he could. After checking to make sure no one else was in the room, Kyle locked the door. He rushed over to the mirror to look at his reflection. Gently, the hat on his head was removed. A hiss made its way through his teeth as his hand made contact with the burning mark on the back of his neck.

Unless someone where looking for it, with his hat, the mark wouldn't be seen. Just below the hairline of the red mess of curls, was a small, red cresent moon with an elegant swirl on either side. This marked him as a submissive... a submissive wolf... and Cartman's destined mate.

He had prayed for years that he would be just a siren like his mother, but fate was too cruel. His inheritence had come and he was a hybrid. A siren like his mother, and a wolf like his father. That in itself wasn't bad. He loved the special abilities that came with the title. It was his status that was a blow to the gut. He was a submissive, and Cartman was a dominant.

It didn't take a genius to do the math. Werewolves rarely had mates outside of the species or region. Cartman was his mate.

Now before you start to judge, just listen. Kyle wasn't disgusted or anything. He was gay and he couldn't deny having some feelings of attraction for the larger boy. It was more like a worry for his safety. If Kyle became his mate then he would be at the neo-nazi's mercy. He would be helpless to stop Cartman if he was to hurt him or worse. It was the defenition of a living hell. Now you can sympathize for the poor little pup.

Sadly, his plan wasn't to great for Kyle. Cartman could sniff him out if he were in his pelt and his friends would put two and two together if they ever saw his new abilities. That's why he had told no one but his little brother Ike. The luck little begger had come inro his inheritance early and was a Healer Elf which is a creature without a destined mate. He couldn't hate his brother for something so trivial. The little Canadian had brewed him the potion that helped him keep him from changing in the full moon's light every full moon night since he had become a wolf.

That was the reason that the mark on his neck was burning. By denying himself the change when exposed to the full moon's light, he was refusing to let his mate find him. The built up strain of not changing caused him extreme pain and the mark burned everytime it spiked. Even being extremely angry made his body crave the change and made the mark burn hotter like it was now. This was starting to cut it too close. He had been so close to allowing himself to just shift right there and shred something to bits.

Kyle splashed a bit of cold water onto his neck and smiled at the cool relief it brought. Sadly, he had to leave the safety of the room. His friends would come looking for him if he didn't get to lunch soon. With one last glance at the mirror, he stuck his hat back into place,unlocked the door, and headed off towards the lunch room. 


	3. Wings with a Side of Disaster

a/n- Hello my hunnies! After the most disasterous spring break I am back. Thanks to all the people who followed this, favorited it, or even were _sweet enough to leave a comment! Looks like we hit the review quota for the one- line sneak peak I promised you. I'm so proud! I'll even give you four random spoilers instead of one. Here they are:

"...Now we have no idea whether this is temporary,or if he'll be like this for the rest of his life. Either way it's all your fault you sick bastard"-Stan Marsh

"You ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kyle blushed at his savior's tone. "N...N...No, I'm fine. Just a bit on my arm."-Kyle and Eric

"Kyle really was blind, and it was all my fault"-Cartman

"One of the girls moved too quickly and tripped on her heels. She knocked right into Kyle and he fell backwards to the floor before Cartman could catch him. Kyle cried out in pain"...""Now this may smart a bit ok?" Kyle nodded weakly. He clutched onto Cartman's arm tightly as pain flooded his senses. His cries were muffled by Cartman's shoulder where he had chosen to hide his face. As soon as the burning stopped, the poor red head slumped against Cartman's form.""-Cartman and Kyle

That's all for now hunnies. But if you're real good and keep posting reviews...I may make time to post the first chapie for this little ficlet!

Anywhore... On with the show!

*******CoH: Today's Lunch is Wings With a Side of Disaster*******

The lunch room was loud as always. People were all catching up on what they did during the summer. Butters sat at a vacant table, waving franticly to grab the groups attention. Kenny sped over and gave the blonde a big hug. After their trip to Hawaii together, Kenny and Butters had become fast friends. Kyle sat down across from the two while Cartman and Stan got in line for their lunch. Kyle started to eat his kosher food then so as to avoid comments from Cartman later when he got back from the line.

Butters pulled two sandwiches, two bags of chips, and two sodas from his lunch box, then handed one of each to Kenny who smiled graciously and thanked the smaller boy before diving in. Butters always brought lunch for the poor boy. That boy was too sweet for his own good.

The last two of the group took their seats with Stan next to Kyle and Cartman on the other side of Kenny. They chatted for a bit about their summers as they ate. Butters shoved his untouched sandwich over to Kenny. The poor boy looked at him concerned. Kyle noticed it too. The little blond looked absolutely green. Kenny put an arm around his shoulders.

"You ok Butters?" He nodded.

"Uh yeah, just been feelin' a lil' bit sick today. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He laid his head down on the table and gave a weak smile. Kenny didn't look convinced, but decided not to press the issue and ate the offered sandwich. It was only ten minutes later that Butters gave a blood curtiling cry and fell to the floor.

The room's attention was focused on the squirming body on the floor. Kenny was the first on the floor followed quickly by Kyle.

"Butters! What's wrong!"

"My...My back is on fire!"

Kenny carefully moved Butters on his side with Kyle's help. Sure enough there were two bulges underneath the skin of his back that were slowly shifting and growing larger with every minute that passed. Kenny was panicing. He was a winged creature. Winged inheritances were dangerous if someone without knowledge of it was present and poor Kenny had no knowledge of what had been done when he got his wings. His mind was too blurred from the pain during that time. Kyle knew this as well and not being frozen like Kenny, took action.

"DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW HOW TO HELP A WINGED BEING THROUGH THEIR TRANSFORMATION!?"

The most unexpected person stepped out from the frozen crowd and approached the terrified bunch, Chloe Bagans. Chloe was the only dark angel in the school. She was very cold and distant to everyone. Those green eyes struck fear into all those other than the few boys who were brave enough to be her friend of sorts. The brunette dropped down next to Kenny.

"I had to help my twin brothers Zack and Percy through a winged change last year. We live alone so I had to learn to help them when their time came."

She pulled the small blonde up to a sitting position between Kenny's legs and examined his back.

"Butters, are you feeling pain anywhere other than in your back?" Butters looked into the green eyes that now looked suprisingly gently and caring.

"Uh...In my stomach...it feels like everything's moving." Chloe nodded

"That's normal. You must be a submissive like Percy. That feeling is your body creating the place where you will eventually carry children if you choose to have any. Kenny, I need you to keep him calm and help ease his pain." Kenny nodded and began to do as he was told. He stroked the sweaty locks out of Butters eyes and murmured comfoting words while he rubbed the crying blonde's aching stomach. A ripping sound rang through the silent room and the following cry made Kenny feel absolutely helpless.

The atmosphere of the room quickly changed. All of the unmated teens in the room's eyes glazed over. The three who were attending to the pained boy blanched as they saw white feathers on the newly exposed portion of the wing. "Shit,"Chloe muttered under her breath.

Kenny and Kyles eyes locked. Only one creature had pure white feathered wings, Light Angels. The situation had just gotten a hundred times more dangerous. Light Angel's mates were always near to them because the moment they change, their pheremones tend to affect all those around. Affected creatures would attempt to take the angel for their own. Now the others were slowly approaching the four on the ground. Kenny looked frantic as he met Kyle's gaze.

"It's him, please help me. I'm not strong enough and he needs me." Kyle looked shocked and just as paniced.

"Ken, I can't. I've never done this many at once. Stan and Cartman are not affected, can't they just-" Kenny cut him off.

"Kyle, you know as well as I do they can't. They're too out numbered. You're the only one who can help us. I believe you can do this. I'm begging you as not only a friend, but someone who is about to loose everything!" Kyle looked at his friend who was now in tears. This was a boy who was so broken in his utter helplessness and fear. The red head sighed and nodded.

"I'll do my best. You just worry about him."

Kyle got up off the floor and ran to the stage across the room, knocking some of the others out of the way to get there. The redhead took a deep breath and began to sing

"Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger."

All the eyes in the room turned towards Kyle.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

Kyle's eyes glowed brightly. All of the unmated teens who had been going after Butters now were fixated on the redhead. Their eyes shined with the same pale green glow as Kyle's.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

The crowd was now headed away from Butters and towards the stage. Another rip resounded in the room.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. ..and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."

Butters slumped against Kenny. A pair of white wings matted with a small amount of blood jutted proudly from his back.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

Kyle backed up as the crowd grew closer. His nose dripped with blood from the strain and his eye's glow flickered. He pressed on with all the strength he could gather.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

Butters looked up at Kenny and smiled weakly. Chloe immediately knew what had to be done.

"ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa"

Chloe looked at Stan seriously." We gotta go. It needs to be done now. We'll him to the empty classroom down the hall. Meet us there once you finish up here.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun.. fighting til' the wars won.. I don't care if heaven won't take me back."

Stan nodded and Kenny gathered Butters up in his arms. The moment he was standing up right, he looked at Chloe with gratitude evident in his eyes."Thank you. I so owe you." Chloe nodded and gave the pair a shove towards the exit.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun) ..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight."

Kenny ran towards the exit as fast as he could manage with the body in his arms with Chloe close behind.

"..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."

Kyle refused to give up until he knew his friends were safe. His own safety was shoved to the side. They were his pack. He must protect HIS pack!.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

The moment that Kenny and Chloe cleared the doors to the cafeteria, Kyle slumped and plumited to the floor of the stage.

a/n- Thank you for your patience. I'm going to post another short chapter soon in continuation of this one. The song is Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab and I own nothing but the story plot. I'd like to also thank lovekyman who helped me with this chapter and with Chloe. This one's for you! Please review. Thanks!

-DN


	4. Jealous Much?

a/n-Hi peoples! I just relized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. I own nothing but the plot and Chloe. This chapter will be short but I needed to get something out for this story. Anywhore...enjoy!

*******Jealous Much?*******

Stan ran to the stage as fast as he could manage the moment he'd seen Kyle begin to sway. Thanks to the wind he had bent around him, Kyle hadn't hit the floor very hard. Stan wasn't good enough with his elf powers to stop the redhead from falling completely. He pulled the redhead into his arms and cradled his head in his chest.

"Kyle...Kyle can you hear me?" Said boy opened his eyes only slightly.

"Yeah man, wow. Too many people at once. So tired. But um guu.." Kyle's words were slurred at the end before he finally passed out.

"Kyle..? Shit." The room's occupants were slowly shaking out of their had finally managed to make his way over to the stage.

"What's wrong with him?" Stan looked mildly panicked.

"I don't know! He just passed out!" Cartman looked around the room, then back to the pair on the floor.

"Looks like evrything's sorting itself out here. Let's go meet up with the other three and figure it out then." Stan nodded weakly and gave a grunt as he picked both Kyle and himself off the floor. The quarterback carried the unconscious teen out the cafeteria doors and down the hallway with Cartman in tow.

They burst into the empty classroom only minutes later. Stan was panting from running with the extra weight in his arms. Chloe was perched in a chair near Kenny who was hauled up in the corner with an unconscious Butters held close in his lap. Her head had snapped up at the sudden crash of the door banging against the wall. Stan stood with Kyle in his arms. Chloe burst up from her seated position and flew across the room.

"What happened?" Stan shook his head. "I don't know! He sang and then just dropped to the floor." Chloe nodded."Put him on the floor." Once Kyle was set down, Chloe looked him over carefully. A few minutes later she sighed in relief. "He's fine. He just got knocked out from exhaustion. All he needs is some sleep." The tenseness in the air evaporated.

"Kenny, can you carry Butters? We need to take these two to the nurse's office." Kenny nodded and picked the smaller blonde up off the floor. Stan started to pick up Kyle when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see that the hand belonged to none other than Cartman. "You wore yourself out carrying him here. I got it. Don't you even try to argue cause you know I'm right."

Stan would have, but he knew that Cartman was right. The large boy bent down and collected Kyle in his group quickly made their way to the nurse's office where they were immediately directed to a set of beds for the two unconscious members of the group. Kenny curled around Butters in the first bed, but Cartman just stood in front of the other. He seemed to be fixated on the boy in his arms.

Chloe snapped in his face. "Cartman!" Said boy snapped out of whatever trance he was in and hurriedly set the redhead into the bed. Chloe smiled secretly at the two. She could see what was going on, whether they knew it themselves yet or not. Butters begans to stir in Kenny's arms.

"Wha..Where am I." Kenny purred and pulled the blonde even closer. "You're in the nurse's office. You passed out after I marked you sweetie. Butters eyes flew open and he clamped his hand on his neck where he felt the tell tale bitemark. "You mean that was real?" Kenny nodded nervously. Was he having second thoughts. A 1000-watt smile lit up Butters face as he lunged at Kenny and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand it if this wasn't real." Kenny smiled back at him and hugged him back even tighter.

A cough from the bedside caught their attention. Chloe looked amused and tapped her foot. Both boys flushed in embarassment. Chloe reached out to grab Butter's arm, but Kenny yanked him away and growled at her. Chloe rolled her eyes."Chill out Kenny! I was just gonna check on him and make sure he's ok. Besides," she pulled the neck of her shirt away to reveal a bitemark,"I already have a mate." Kenny reluctantly allowed Chloe to touch his mate.

"Ok Butters, do you feel any pain?" Butters shrugged. "My backs a bit sore." Chloe examined his new features closely. "That's normal and will last a few days. Other than that, you seem perfectly healthy." Butters smiled and thanked her profusely for her help. It was then that he noticed Kyle in the bed next to him. He paled considerably.

"Is he ok. Please tell me he wasn't hurt!" Kenny attempted to calm his panicked mate. Chloe grabbed his chin and forced him to lock eyes with her. "Honey chill, he's fine. Kyle just wore himself out. A bit of sleep will fix him right up." Butters nodded and curled back into Kenny. Why did this stuff always happen to them? 


	5. Wake Up Call

a/n: Sorry about the wait. Here is the long over due next chapter.

******* Wake Up Call*******

Kyle opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear the fuzzyness. He imediately regretted it as the light caused his head to throb painfully. His groan must have been heard because the light suddenly dimmed. The ginger carefully opened his eyes again. In his line of vision was the concerned face of none other than Chloe Bagans. "Sorry, I should have turned that down." She walked over to the ginger with a small light and checked him over. "Do you feel any pain?" Kyle nodded and clutched his head once more. "Yeah, my head feels like it's been rattled around by a washing machine. Chloe chuckled lightly and handed him a set of white pills and a bottle of water which he took graciously. She put a blood pressure cuff on his arm. "That's to be expected. Do you feel any dizzyness, shortness of breath, or nausea." Kyle once again shook his head. "Excellent." Chloe put the instruments away in the cuboards. "That means you didn't suffer any major complications during your little stunt."

"Hey Chloe?" Chloe turned to face the red head that currently sat on the nurse office cot. "Whatcha want kid?" Kyle looked at her concerned. "What happened to Butters? Is he ok?" Chloe smiled at him. Trust a submissive to be so worst case scenario. "He's fine. The wings came out smoothly. Kenny marked him and he feel asleep. He woke up sore, but there were no other complications. The little guy seemed more worried about you." Kyle smiled. Butters would worry about him. The blonde was such a mom sometimes. Well now it seemed appropriate considering the fact that he could have kids. The boy would make a great mother. Another smile graced his lips at the thought. I wonder if I'd be a good mother. Kyle immediately dropped the thought. The only way he'd have kids would be mating with Cartman which was never going to happen so why bother pondering it. Kyle looked back at Chloe to change the subject.

"You really seem to know alot about this stuff." The girl nodded. "Of course, I plan on becoming a doctor when I get out of here. I may come off as a punk to most, but I really wanna help people." She whipped around really quick and pointed right in his face, serious expression on her's. "You tell no one this! I have a reputation to up hold. I can't very well watch out for you guys if the others think I've gone soft." Kyle gulped loudly. "Promise." "Good." Chloe straightened back up and grabbed her bag. "We better head out. The school closed for the day after the incident in the cafeteria. I'll drive ya home." Kyle finally took a moment to look around. Everyone else had left. The jew internally pouted. Stan was supposed to drive him home. "I'd like that." Chloe nodded and helped him up. The two walked into the parking lot where they walked up to a powder blue Prias. Kyle looked at Chloe extremely confused as soon as the the two got on the road. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It isn't my car. I got a Harley. I figured it would be easier to take you home in a car. I rode my Harley instead of my car here,so I called my brother Percy and had him switch vehicles with me. I love him, but sometimes I wish he could choose normal colors. That boy is as gay as they come my friend. I'm suprised the car isn't rainbow." Kyle giggled at the girls predicament. Both of the girl's brothers went to their high school. Everything she said was true. Zack was just like Chloe, but Percy was a whole other story. Percy was smart, sweet, and a very friendly only way you could tell that he and Chloe were related was their eyes. Percy had the same pale green eyes as his sister. Even with the dissing, you could tell how much she cared for him. "If someone sees me in this, I'll be ruined. I should have just let your friend take you home. That boy didn't leave until he knew that I had a car." Kyle nodded. "Yup, that sounds like Stan."

Chloe looked at him curiously. "No, not Stan. That one left with his girl about a half- hour after I sent the angels home. No, it was the tall one, Eric. Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. "Cartman? What did he want?" Chloe gave him a small smile. "What everyone in this town does. He was just making sure his mate was ok." Kyle's face drained of all its color. Chloe noticed and became concerned. Kyle turned to her and shouted, panic evident in his voice. "Did you tell him? Please god no! How did you even know?" Chloe slapped the hysterical passenger hard enough to knock him out of his rambling.

"Will you sit down and chill out? You're gonna make me crash!" Kyle sat down and tried to calm down. "Don't worry Kyle. I didn't say anything. He doesn't know, although I think his body does subconsciously. And I only know because I'm good at reading people. I got it from years of people watching. Percy was born with it and is much better at it though. If he calls you out on it, don't freak out. He won't tell either. That little bugger is a saint." Kyle sat back in his seat, calmer now. "So, why the secrecy if I'm not being to forward." Kyle looked at her skeptically. "Hey, you can trust me. I'm not gonna judge you, and I'm a great listener. Plus, who would I tell? Even if I wanted to, who would I tell? I'm not exactly miss popular." She made a good point. For some reason, he felt like he owed her an explanation for all she'd done for him. "It's complicated. You know how Cartman is a werewolf, well so am I. We really don't get along very well." Chloe gasped. "You're the submissive! You're worried that if you two mate, then he will abuse his power over you." Kyle nodded, suprised that she had gotten all that. The girl gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry honey, I felt the same way when I met my mate." The redhead stared at her in utter shock. "I swear it's true! I was scared. I didn't like the idea of having someone who could control me. When I met Sam, that all changed. He was an arrogant prick. I hated him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I told him that right to his face. Imagine how suprised I was when Mr. Hard-ass looked at me like I just told him his mom was dead. The guy was heart broken. We didn't even like each other, or so I thought. Turns out the guy was pulling my pigtails so to speak. He just wanted my attention whether good or bad. He was so different then I thought. He asked me to give him a chance. I gave him one date. We mated a week later. Now if you met him, he acts like I'm his whole world. He bought us a big house and provides for my brothers and I. I couldn't live without him. Best part is that he may be the dominant, but I have my own ways of controlling him. It is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Chloe pulled into the redhead's driveway. "I think that fate is odd, but it knows what it's doing. When it comes to Eric, you maybe suprised if what I saw today was anything to go by." The front door to the house opened and Ike waved from the doorway. Chloe gave Kyle a big hug. "We can talk more tomorrow. We can go to the mall since school is canceled for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at nine, ok?" Kyle smiled and hugged back. "I'd like that alot. Thanks." "No problem pup."Kyle smiled at the nickname and stepped out of the car. He waved good bye as the girl drove away.

Ike still waited at the door when he reached it. "You're luck Mom and Dad are on vacation for the month. Mom would have killed you for the stunt you pulled." "You know?" Ike shrugged. "Chloe called and explained why you were going to be late." Kyle shook his head. Of course she would make sure that Ike wasn't worried. "Whatever." Kyle was almost in the next room when Ike grabbed his arm and pulled up his hat. "What are you doing!" Ike examined the mark on his neck, then ran out of the room. A moment later, he returned with a jar of opaque goo and rubbed some on the mark. Kyle sagged as it soothed the burning that he hadn't realized was even there. Ike sat the jar down and pulled Kyle's hat back down. "It's getting worse Kyle. I don't think my remedies will work next time this gets this bad." Kyle mumbled in agreement. He already knew that he was running on borrowed time. Ike smiled and patted him on the back. "It'll be alright. Everything will work out somehow. I can feel it." Kyle gave his brother a small smile before heading up to bed. It was only 4, but he needed the sleep if he was to survive the next day.

*******Next Day*******

Kyle said good bye to Ike as he ran out the door and hopped into Chloe's black explorer. He was suprised to see that Percy was in the back seat with him. "Sorry, the brat wouldn't let up. He wanted to go to get some new clothes. I hope that's ok." "I don't mind." Percy managed to get a glimpse of the red mark on Kyle's neck. "Oh, I get it. I'm interupting a big chat session about red's mate issues huh?" Kyle stared at the boy like he had sprouted another head while Chloe's laughter rang out from the front seat. "I warned you that he was good."

Percy sat back and smiled widely. "So you do talk about me when I'm not around. Don't worry Red, my lips are shut." Kyle sat back and relaxed. These two may be wierd, but they were really good people. The redhead was shocked when his face was grabbed by the blonde sitting next to him. "I have so much to do. I get you want to keep the hat, but everything else is in need of a gay's touch." Chloe threw a glare at the blonde. "Percy, stop mauling the kid. You're practically drooling at the idea of playing dress up. You can't treat people like barbies." Percy pouted and slumped back into his seat. Both siblings were startled when Kyle spoke up. "Actually, that sounds nice. I haven't really been out of my comfort zone since I was eight. I feel like a change would be nice. Percy practically bounced in his seat and crushed Kyle in a hug. "You won't regret it honey! I'm good at what I do." Kyle laughed at how excited the scrawny blonde was getting over this.

Percy kept his promise. The redhead was flustered by all the appreciative stares he was recieving. Who knew how much of a change a hair cut and new clothes could make. His jew fro had been tamed into a boy band cut with the flipped ends. It was just long enough to leave his mark covered. Chloe and Percy had also bought him a whole new wardrobe. He felt bad that they wouldn't let him pay, even if they were rich thanks to Sam. He chose to wear a new outfit out of the store. Percy had him in a white button up with the sleeves cuffed at the elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple studded belt, and a pair of purple converse. Percy had squealed when he had seen them and gushed about how cute he looked and if he wasn't a submissive. Kyle had blushed the entire way to the food court.

Kyle sighed and pushed away his burger. Chloe and Percy took notice. "What's bothering you sweety? You seem flustered." Kyle looked Percy in the eye and saw that the boy was truely concerned. " Well you know my dilema. I'm just worried about what I'm gonna do with Cartman." Percy squealed yet again. "Cartman, as in Eric Cartman?" Kyle nodded confused. "Oooh you lucky dog! I'm so jealous. That boy is such a hunk!" It was true. Eric had lost all that extra weight in middle school and by high school was bulked up with muscles and abs and all that junk. It wasn't grotesk, it was just enough to keep his spot on the football team. Percy slapped him on the back. "Well the first thing is to call him Eric. Next try not to get him all upset. If you're nice, he will follow. After that it's up to fate. Sorry that's all I have, but I haven't found my mate yet." "Thanks" Kyle went back to eating and thought over what Percy had said. Once they had finished up, Kyle wished them good luck and left. He had to get home to start dinner for him and Ike. He would just walk home.

Kyle kicked a can as he strode through the suburb. Chloe and Percy were right. He needed to stop running. A twig snapped behind him and Kyle swiveled around. A group of men were loitering an alley a few yards away. He started to walk again when one of them whistles in his direction. "Hey babe, how about you come play with us for a while. We won't bite." Kyle was horrified. With all the strength he could gather, he ran. The redhead panicked as he heard the footsteps following him. His heart was pounding in his ears. His lungs and legs burned. How were they still on his tail. The group had to be vampires. Kyle nearly whimpered. If that was true, then he was screwed. There were too many for him to beat off. He cried out when he ran straight into something solid and fell onto his butt.

"Sup Jew? Running from you're bitch mother?" The small jew had managed to run into the one and only Eric Cartman. From the looks of it, the larger boy had been out for a jog. "Eric." Cartman was to say the least puzzled. He had just insulted the ginger and in return he had gotten nothing. Not to mention that he had used his first name, and in such a tone. The jew almost sounded relieved. The larger boy's thoughts were interupted by shouting coming up the street fast. Kyle paled and scrambled to get up. The group of three men slowed their pace as they aproached the two. Evil smiles contorted their otherwise handsome features. The blonde who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. Kyle hid behind Cartman, too scared to worry about pride.

"Thank goodness you caught him. That boy stole my watch. We chased after him when he ran. If you'll just give him here, we'll take him down to the station." Cartman took a look back at the boy behind him who by now was shaking in his fear. Cartman may joke about the jew stealing money, but the kid was a saint and he knew it. He may not like him, but he didn't like these jerks a whole lot more. If he saved Kyle, he would never live it down. If he didn't save him, he'd have everyone hating him, including potentially his mate. The blonde smirked as he saw the brunette pondering. A pure hearted person would have just done it. "I see you hesitate. Something tells me you don't like the kid behind you." Cartman nodded, curious as to where the blonde was going with this. The man's smirk grew even wider. "Let's make a deal then. Give him up and we'll let you have a turn with him." Cartman was beyond pissed although he didn't show it. He may not like Kyle, but rape? No body messes with people's mates if he had anything to say about it. Mates were off limits. It was a well known fact here. Dominants where allowed to kill anyone who violated their submissives, legally. Cartman smiled to throw off the blonde in front of him. Poor Kyle was about to cry he was so scared. Cartman leaned back a bit so that only Kyle could hear him.

"When I go at them, you go for that mailbox to the right, got it?" Kyle nodded, too terrified to question the wolf's motives. Cartman snarled loudly as he launched at the blonde, jaws snapping. Kyle ran as fast as he could to the mailbox and curled up behind it, not daring to peak. The screams of the other men faded as they fled the scene. Cartman growled at them the entire way. Once he was sure that they were gone, he shifted back into his human form. Thankfully, people had realised the dilema of clothes and shifting and had made clothing that disappeared when you shifted, so he was clothed when he stood up and walked towards the mailbox. When he reached the mailbox, the redhead looked up at him with nothing but thankfullness in his eyes. The brunette tried to salvage the situation before the jew thought he saved him because he cared. "Look Jew before you thank me, don't. I wasn't doing this for you. Those guys pissed me off. Mates are off limit is all. If it were any other situation, I would have walked away. You tell no one of this or I will finish what those two started." Cartman almost regreted say this when he saw the look on Kyle's face. The boy looked crushed. His face quickly changed to one of anger as the redhead wiped away his tears and got up from his place on the floor. The jew got right in his face and screamed. "That's fine by me! And to think I thought that you were more than just a sneaky fucking wolf for even a second! Good luck pal, cause no matter how hard you look you will never find you're mate! With that, Kyle ran home and away from the brunette. If he had looked back, he may have seen how deep those words had cut the wolf. Cartman turned around and walked home, tail between his legs.

a/n- Ok so this chapter went way off from my original plan but dont worry. I promise to have things better soon. You think I'd let my boys never be together? They may have a bit of a scuffle but thats to be expected.

******IMPORTANT*******  
If anyone has any ideas for how Cartman finds out or how Bebe finds out and what they do about it, let me know through a PM only. I may use your idea and mention your username in the next chapter. Please leave a review! 


	6. Costumes and Crossdressers

a/n- Ok so I have a winner! I want to thank chaosmoonstar for helping me with this story. I asked you all to give me suggestions for how people find out. Not only did she give me an idea, she gave me an entire plot. I wasn't really sure of where to go on this story, but now I am confident that you all will enjoy where this thing is headed. This chapter is therefore dedicated to chaosmoonstar. Thanks for all the help, hun. You rock!

*******Costumes and Crossdressers*******

I hate Stan and Kenny so much right now!

Every year, Token throws this huge halloween party at his mansion of a house. Everyone in high school goes. There is a catch though. On Monday, everyone who wants to go has to draw a piece of paper from one of the two boxes that Token brings to lunch. One is for couples while the other is for single people. On the paper is the costume that you are supposed to wear and the three items you need for it to count. When you get to the party, you hand over your piece of paper and if you have the three items, you get in. Sounds simple enough. I think I may kill Token too. The idiot needs to make more categories. The costumes in couples have one for a girl and one for a boy on them and the singles could be for either. The bad thing about that was that even if you got a costume for the other gender, you still had to wear it. There was no switching allowed either. Of course I had to get one of those cards. And what did I get you ask. I got a french maid and my three items were a dress, heels with stockings, and a headband with lace and frills. Why does the universe hate me?

I was just not going to go but Stan and Kenny both begged me to go, saying that this was the last party like this before graduation and that they had had to do it before. They had a point. Kenny had to go as a stripper last year and had seemed just as care-free as ever. Maybe they were right. After four days of begging, I finally gave in. I hated it, but I could suck it up for my friends. Percy and Chloe had dragged me to the Halloween store and helped me buy my costume. I was not a happy shopper. So that is why I am now sitting in the car with Chloe and Percy, on my way to the party. Chloe was serial killer. She had her hair messy, make-up smeared, a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt, a pair of black jeans with chains, combat boots, and a fake bloody machete. To top it off, the girl was splattered in fake blood from head to toe. Percy had to cross dress too, but didn't seem to mind. He was a school girl. He wore a plaid skirt, long sleeve white shirt with a grey sweater vest over top, a red and gold and red striped tie, converse, and knee high socks. I was in my own costume, not as amused as the others. I had on a pair of black heels that Percy had had to show me how to walk in. Chloe wasn't as good in heels as he was ironically enough. In addition I had on a pair of white socks that went up a little past my knees, a black maid/ gothic lolita dress with white lace trim that hung off my shoulders with two small straps holding it up and went to about mid thigh, as well as white lace bracelets, and a headband with frilly ruffles of white lace on the top. Chloe had managed to get me into make up-too. I had on eye liner,mascara, green eye shadow that she said would make my eyes pop, and some red lipstick. These two were being way too serious about this. I even had to wear freaking white panties on underneath. You don't even wanna know how Percy got me into those. Those two were evil, manipulative bastards. I had to admit though, Chloe did a really good job with the make-up. I knew I was pretty feminine, but not this much. If you didn't already know that I was a guy, I could have easily passed as a young girl with a pixie cut. So we finally arrived at the party which seemed to be in full swing.

We all got out and walked up the steps to the front door where two guys sat, waiting to check cards. My heels clicked loudly as I walked over to them with practiced ease. I was pretty suprised that someone as clumsy as me could accomplish something as hard as walking gracefully in heels. Percy was a really good teacher. We handed our cards over and once we got the ok, we went in. The living room was insane! Bright lights flashed and loud music pounded from over sized speakers. We wandered around for a bit, looking for the others. We found them a few minutes later in the kichen which appeared to have been turned into a bar of sorts. Kenny was in a pair of scrubs and a stethescope. Guess he was a doctor. That made Butters who sat on his lap with a short white dress, stockings, heels, and a small white cloth tiara like hat a nurse. Next to them sat Stan who appeared to be a knight, and Wendy who was a princess. Next to them was Craig in jeans, a white tee, converse, and a black leather jacket. Tweek sat in his lap with a poodle skirt, heels, a scarf, and his hair somewhat tamed into a messy ponytail with a big bow. I guess they were a fifties couple? We walked up to the group who were quick to greet us. Kenny perked up when he saw us. "Hey Chloe, Percy." He stopped when he got to me. "And who is this pretty young lady? Is she yours Percy? Why do the gay ones always get the hot chicks?" The others looked at me, eager for a reply. I was floored. They really thought I was a girl. Nobody out of my best friends even recognized me. "Uh it's me guys, Kyle." Kenny's eyes bulged and Stan spit his drink everywhere while Wendy patted his back while he coughed and sputtered on it. Craig's mouth hung wide open. Both Butters and Tweek looked at him with intrest. Finally Stan managed to catch his breath. "Holy shit dude, your like hot!" Kyle blushed furiously and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Kenny got up and walked around him, looking him over. The red tint in Kyle's cheeks darkened. "Yeah man, I didn't even know it was you. With the make-up, you look like a smoking ten! Why did we never send you in undercover as a girl instead of Butters?" Kyle laugh nervously."I don't know." Chloe smiled at the flustered redhead. "Hey, I know I'm jealous, this dude can walk in heels better than I can. In all honesty, I'm almost offended!" Everyone busted out laughing and the tension in the room slowly dispersed. Kyle smiled greatfully at her. "Thanks Chloe," he whispered,"I owe ya one." Chloe patted his back. "No problem hun. Anything for you. You're like a little brother to me." Kyle's smile widened exponentially. She considered him family! The group chatted for a bit and drank a bit as well. The boys even managed to get Kyle to do a couple of shots. The poor boy had sputtered and coughed on the first one having no previous encounters with alcohol. He quickly developed a light buzz when they got to the dance floor. Kyle sighed at his own patheticness. A few shots and he was already starting to get buzzed. God he was such a light-weight! Once on the dance floor, Kyle was a regular party animal. The alcohol numbing his inhabitions had him swinging his hips to the beat like a regular stripper. He nearly tripped on his heels when he felt someone press up against him from behind. A hand around his hips managed to steady him before his face met the hardwood.

"Woah there doll, don't hurt yourself. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't help myself. You're such a beauty, I had to come over here and meet you." Kyle's face flushed from more then just the alcohol pulsing through his veins. He had turned his head to see none other than Alexei Night. Alexei was a Senior from a neighboring town who had a reputation of showing up to all the hottest parties. He was dressed like what appeared to be a punk rock star. He had his blonde hair with blue tips spiked slightly, a silver hoop in his right ear, combat boots, black skinny jeans with chains, a white tee wth a black design, gold chains around his neck, and a thin layer of dark eyeliner outlining his violet eyes and making them pop. In all, the guy looked pretty hot. Kyle flushed at his own thoughts. "I..um..t..thanks." His stuttering only seemed to encourage the blonde behind him. "So, what's your name cutie, or shall I just call you Gorgeous?" Kyle shuttered at the sexy smirk the blonde gave him. God this guy was good. "Um, my name is Kyle." Alexei smile only widened. "Kyle huh? Pretty name for a pretty guy I guess. You're pretty good in those heels for a boy. That takes a lot of grace and elegance." Kyle nodded dumbly. This guy was too good to be real. "Hey, I think I've seen you before, but where?...Oh I know. You were at that achedemic competition in Denver for the state regionals right? And if memory serves you won correct? Wow, pretty and smart too. You really are perfect!" "Uh...yeah. How did you know?" Alexei spun Kyle around to face him as they continued to swing to the pulsing beats.

"I'm the head of the yearbook comittee at my school. I was assigned to take photos of the events. I remember taking quite a few of you." Kyle looked a bit confused. "But wouldn't that mean that you would be taking pictures of the people from your school for the school?" Alexei tightened his grip on Kyles waist and laughed lightly. "Of course I did, but those pictures of you weren't for the school." Oh god! Kyle's knees went weak as a shiver ripped through his small frame. Before he could even blink, the blonde had his lips trapped in a heated kiss. Kyle's mind screamed that this was wrong. Wait, why was this supposed to be wrong? Kyle's eyes began to slip shut as the kisses became more passionate and lustfull. His sense of reason was growing fuzzy. What was he thinking about before? He couldn't remember.

Alexei smirked, a look of sick enjoyment passed across his face, unseen by Kyle who was to lost in his blurred reason to notice. He had just began to pull the other off of the dance floor when someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them. Alexei grumbled irratably and broke apart from the flustered ginger to see who had dared to interrupt him. His eyes met a fierce glare from none other than Eric Cartman. His once attractive smile grew wicked and egotistical when he saw who it was. "Cartman. What the hell do you want? I'm kinda busy at the moment." To accentuate his point, he ground his groin into Kyle's, making the redhead groan and whine, an unnatural glaze clouded his emerald eyes. Cartman stared at the disheveled boy for a moment before shooting a heated glare at the blonde. "Aw, is the big bad wolf jealous of little ol' me?" "No. Alexei, you know the rules around here. You're not allowed to use pheremones on people against their will." Alexei faked a look of shock. "You think that I would do that! No, never. This beauty here was more than willing to come with me, right doll?" Another moan spilled from the redhead's lips as he ground against him once more. "Look, Kyle wouldn't go with anyone, let alone you. The kid is too much of a goodie two shoes for that. Even so you still know the rules, no touching other peoples mates!" "Well I don't see a claim mark on him so who's to say he doesn't have one?" "Damnit Alexei! The jew is a submissive and he hasn't found his mate yet. That's still fucked up no matter how you look at it! Now leave him the hell alone, and get the fuck away from me before a shred you to ribbons!" Cartman beared his sharp teeth as a snarl ripped out from his curled lips. He already was partially shifted for his costume as, ironically enough, the big bad wolf. His ears and tail twitched and flicked in aggitation. The pale blue eyes that everyone were so accustomed to were now practically glowing. It would be enough to cause even the strongest of alphas to quiver like meer omega, but Alexei only smiled and threw his hands in a mock sign of surrender, seemingly amused. "Woah, down boy. Sorry, I didn't know he was yours. Oh well, I guess I'll just find another person to take with me, though I doubt that they will be even close to as pretty as this beauty. Good bye Kyle, sorry that our time was cut short. Have fun with him Cartman, try not to kill him!" Alexei threw a wave over his shoulder as he waded back into the crowd, hips swinging the whole way. "He isn't mine! I don't even like him. You're just fun to piss off." The music was too loud for Alexei to hear Cartman's shouts, so the large boy jist shrugged it off and turned to the flustered redhead in front of him.

"What the hell is it with you getting into trouble lately? Ya know I'm not gonna just be around to save your scrawny ass everytime you get yourself into these situations." Kyle giggled. Still drunk off of Alexei's pheremones, he leaned against the brunette in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cartman looked around uncomfortably, making sure that no one was watching them. Kyle smiled widely, his left hand now playing with the hair behind the brunette's head. "Of course you will. You always do. You're my hero honey!" Cartman flushed at the close proximity between their faces. His mind was already beginning to numb from exposure to the strong pheremones that had already shot the other's brain. The redhead leaned in even closer, until the larger boy could feel his breath ghosting over his own lips. "You will always be there, right? Promise me right here, and right now." Cartman's body finally gave into the numbness. He nodded. "Of course, always." With that, the older boy crushed his lips against the smaller, softer ones below. He moaned in appreciation. Kyle would have too had it not been for the burning feeling in his neck. The sensation was like a bucket of ice cold water to the face that had the redhead slapping a had over his mark and running towards the bathroom, leaving a confused and flustered Cartman alone on the dance floor.

After slamming the door, Kyle looked frantically at his mark in the mirror. The bright red color looked to be a shade darker if his eyes were to be believed. He slid down the counter and onto the floor, clutching his head painfully. What had he done. He had kissed Eric fucking Cartman! This was never part of the plan! Now that he had gotten a taste, how was he supposed to forget him? Kyle slumped tiredly against the wall. A knock resonated against the door, before a figure stepped through. The bathroom was basically the same as a highschool bathroom with all the stalls, except without urinals, so it was expected for someone else to come in. A hand on his shoulder made the redhead roll his head towards whoever had knelt down next to him. "You ok?" Tweeks sweet and caring voice echoed in the large room. Never before had Kyle been so happy to see the boy. "I guess so." Kyle absentmindedly rubbed his mark."Tweek smiled in an understanding matter and after a moment, pressed a cold wet paper towel against the burning mark. Kyle smiled appreciatively at the blond. The boy was the only one who knew his secret other than Ike and the Bagans. That had been the secret he had shared when he got the boy on the first day of school. That however is another story.

After a few minutes of silence, Kyle tossed the towel in the trash. Tweek patted his back. "You ready to get back to the party? GAH!" Kyle smiled. Although the boy had gotten over his twitch, it still came through every once in a while when he wasn't around Craig. Yhose two were made for each other. "Yeah, I think I'm good." Tweek helped Kyle up and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Good, let's go have some fun while we're still young!" Kyle smiled at the blond's attitude and walked out with him. The two missed the burning glare that radiated from an occupied stall.

********Later, outside the party********

Help me, and he is all yours. I have no use for him once I have my dearest Eric. You in?

Alexai smiled wickedly at the girl infront of him. "Just tell me what to do."

a/n Yeah I'm done! Hope you liked this chapter. School starts tomorrow so the updates may be slower. Please leave a review. They fuel my creative engines! XD 


End file.
